Love at first sip
by wish-he-would-catch-me
Summary: Whilst Santana and Brittany are busy rekindling old flames, Rachel takes a walk and ends up in the most likely place with the most unlikely person. Faberry. May go up to a M rating in later chapters.


2013 New York, Rachels' Flat 11:17pm

Rachel sighed in frustration as she pulled her pillow over her head to block out the whimpers and moans from the room next to her. At first she thought it would be awesome living with Santana and Kurt, well maybe not Santana but she believed that the girl would grow on her and she was right. Currently, however she wished that she had considered the layout of her room more carefully.

The open plan bedroom slash living room was one of her favourite aspects of living in New York, she felt that it reflected her personality well and had a level of comfort unparalleled to her own room back at home. Or at least that is what she had thought until about forty five minutes ago, maybe fifty? She glanced at her dresser where her clock was located. Nope, only half an hour.

"kill me" she grumbled into her pillow.

"Ugnh, Britts...Yeah right there"

sounds like this punctuated the shared flat and Rachel briefly wondered if Kurt was having the same problem she was until she heard a rather loud snore from the other room over a sudden bout of silence. Perhaps they finally fell asleep? Giggling erupted from Santana's room, it had only just begun.

Climbing out of bed and shivering at the touch of bare feet on laminate Rachel shrugged out of her pyjamas and decided to go out for a walk, sticking to the main streets of course and carrying the bear spray her parents issued her on her departure from Lima, you can never be too safe she thought as she tucked it into her jeans. Yes, jeans. She did in fact own a pair contrary to what Santana thought of her fashion choices. Tugging on a sweatshirt and grabbing her keys she left for the unseasonably cold streets of the city that she loved so dearly.

Running always seemed to take her mind off of her problems so it only felt natural when her feet had picked up the pace almost automatically and taken her to the best coffee place in town. Jerry's made the best vegan pancakes and the owner Jerry McMahon always remembered how she took her coffee. Soy milk, with a shot of caramel and topped with whipped cream.

2013, New York, Jerry's, 11:53 pm

Quinn loved her new job, she had time to write when the diner was empty, her boss even encouraged her after seeing some of her work. Of course this came with the promise that when she made it big he would be credited in her book and still have her swing by the place to keep up publicity. Of course he was joking, but it was nice to have someone that believed in her. His exact words had made her feel welcome and part of a family since joining.

"Kiddo, this is good stuff! I can feel it, you're gonna' hit it big one day, and when you do you'd betta' not forget who helped you along." He punctuated his statement with a wink and a nudge in the ribs.

"I don't mid you writing when there ain't nothin' else to do, you're a hard worker Quinn, I trust you"

Quinn tried to explain that there were thousands of people in the world trying to do the same thing, struggling with the same issues, thinking that they were the only "Tortured souls that could portray their essence immortalised on paper" She mocked with a bored expression, obviously mimicking the aforementioned struggling writers.

"But girl, they don't got what you got, you know that they's out there and thinking that they's alone but you, you know that you're not and you're fighting it for all you're worth. That's the difference kiddo. It's a when not an if"

The ringing of the shops bell called her out of her reverie, looking up she slid her glasses up her nose and smiled politely

"Welcome to Jerry's, how can I help you this evening?"

The look on both girls faces was almost identical, Quinn took in Rachels casual clothing that she had to admit looked much better than those animal sweaters and a sweatshirt that really was too tight to be casual but Quinn was suddenly willing to overlook that detail. Rachel did exactly the same and took in the look of Barista Quinn, glasses perched on her nose with her hair nestled delicately at the back of her head in a bun with strands falling down and framing her face.

So that's the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it, honestly not sure where it's going. Should be another chapter or two. Review if you liked it, or don't there should be another chapter cause' I write for dun not for reviews. I still like them though, so yeah. Go for it.


End file.
